Checkmate
by ansera
Summary: Derek Morgan, running the Youth Center, has his attention caught by the young man teaching chess. Morgan/Reid.


READ IT HERE: **http:// ansera. livejournal. com/17776. html** except without the spaces. Leave the reviews there too, as well please, for me to answer to. I allow anonymous posting, but you can leave your username if you want to. (:

-|-

"Don't die on me, Spencer, please."

Morgan's hands pressed on Reid's stomach, breath coming out in desperate gasps, praying to a God that he hadn't thought about in years. The pavement was empty, the shooter was long gone, he didn't even know what to do in a situation like this.

"Come on, Spence, for fuck sake don't-" he choked on the last word, and he pressed harder on the wound.

_Do not move the victim, if the victim is unconscious but breathing, keep his airway clear, and control any bleeding._

It seemed so long ago, those same words, but Reid had said them only a few days ago. Or was it a few weeks, or months, Morgan was losing track, world meshing into a blur of colors –the sky was dark, the buildings were darker, bursts of color made of graffiti— and Reid was there, in the middle of all of it, face pale, hair hanging around his face in messy strands like it did whenever he thought too hard on a subject, eyes closed. His eyes were never closed, Morgan thought, always open, always shining with knowledge that escaped Morgan every time.

There was blood seeping through his fingers— Reid's. "Spence, come on, say something." He couldn't feel Reid under him, no warm skin and energy seeping through his pores, too cold.

Sirens piercing through the air and Morgan looked at the figures approaching, Reid's team members. He tilted his head towards the direction the car had moved, "Twelve minutes ago." He didn't know that he had known the time, strange.

They didn't take note of him, the two of them, and Morgan was glad, because Reid still wasn't breathing, and the wound was still bleeding where the bullet had entered him. Morgan winced, feeling pain suddenly flood his body, and let out a soft groan, leaning his body weight on Reid's body.

"Spencer, don't die on me," he whispered, watching as the younger man stayed unmoving, body still against the hard concrete.

He hardly saw the white of the ambulance, or felt the hands tugging at him to move, words like 'gunshot wound' were flooding from his mouth and then someone was trying to talk to him, but there was an aching pain in his leg, and Reid was being taken away. He stumbled up, ignoring the someone who tried to hold him back, but his knees buckled almost immediately.

And then, nothing.

**35 days ago**

Morgan walked out of his car lazily, legs crossing the cracked parchment skillfully, eyes flickering over the derelict buildings on either side of him, focused upon the one place in the area that stood out. His place, of course.

He walked through the opening in the wire, smoothly catching the basketball that was thrown in his direction.

"Here," Jamie yelled, jumping at the far end of the court. Morgan grinned at the boy, throwing the ball at him. His eyes took note of the fraying string of the hoop, the worn out soles of Tony's shoes, the bruise that covered part of Daniel's face. He shook his head at the last, walking into the building.

Most of the children there –youths, he reminded himself, they didn't like the term 'children'—ignored him, although a few spared him a smile. He walked into his office, wincing at the sight of the growing stack of papers on his desk. Half of them covered with red –obviously, the youths had been busier than he had wanted him to be.

At times like this he wondered why he had taken this job.

A cough at his doorway made him turn. Michael, the youngest member of the center –younger brother of Johnny—was standing awkwardly, fingers playing with the fraying string at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hey, Mike," he grinned, bending down so the boy didn't have to look up too much. "What's up?" He had an idea, since a different child had been coming every day to ask the same question.

"Erm- Derek, we were just wond'ring," he stuttered nervously, "when the new stuff would be in?"

No need to ask what stuff. The new basketball equipment had been the talk of the month, the one thing everyone in the center was excited ab0ut.

"Now, what stuff would that be?" he asked teasingly, and Mike's eyes widened at his lack of knowledge.

"Seriously?" he spluttered.

Morgan laughed, "Tell them that it'll be coming in at the end of the week."

Mike beamed before racing out to the older kids who loitered at the end of the corridor. Morgan saw him explaining the situation with excessive hand gestures, and the whoops let out by the other kids meant that he wouldn't hear about anything for the rest of the week but the equipment.

At times like this, he couldn't imagine having another job.

Another cough at his doorway and Morgan turned, words already on his lips.

Except that definitely wasn't Michael.

The kid –Morgan knew he was being unfair, since he had to be at least twenty, but hell if the guy wasn't young—was wearing the sort of tweed shirts he found deep in his Grandpa's closet, long hair matted down to his head, the glasses on his face thick-framed and black, his plaid pants a light peach that emphasized his long body. Morgan tried not to laugh at him. The white boy couldn't be more out of place in his office. The boy cleared his throat, eyes flicking around the area, biting his lip.

"Derek Morgan?" he asked uncertainly.

Morgan smiled friendlily, "Yeah, I'm afraid I don't know you."

He held out his hand, and the white boy shook it, more firmly than he would have expected. "Doctor Spencer Reid," he said, smiling slightly.

Morgan's brow rose, "Doctor?"

The kid was young. But, then again, they could have lowered the age or made the tests easier or something.

Reid nodded, "Yes. You own the youth center, right?" Morgan nodded. "I'm supposed to be working here, I'm teaching chess."

Morgan frowned, trying to remember, before nodding again. "Oh yeah, I thought you were coming this weekend." He didn't usually forget things like this, especially since they only got a handful of volunteers to teach lessons through the holidays.

The doctor nodded. "I was supposed to, but I got off work early so I decided to come here. That _is_ fine, right?" he asked unsurely.

"Of course," Morgan said quickly. "Come on, I'll show you around." He stood up, brushing past the doctor to walk out. "There're only a few ki- I mean, youths who like chess, but those who do really do like it, so you'll probably have a few fans at least."

He moved towards the recreational room, pointing out the other rooms as they passed them.

The recreational room was quiet. It always was.

Morgan moved towards the desks clustered in the center. "That's Marie, and Johnny, Sandra and Marly are inseperable, so even though only Sandra likes chess, Marly joins her."

Reid blinked, nodding quickly. "And those three?"

Morgan looked over, "That's Grace, Pete and Nathan," he walked over to the three in question who lounging over the couch in various positions, completely at ease with each other. "These three," he messed up Pete's hair with a playful grin, "Have been stuck together since the center opened. You couldn't part them if you wanted to." The three were reading books that Morgan wouldn't have thought about at their age. "They're also the resident nerds." The word was used teasingly, without any intention of insulting.

Reid brightened visibly at the sight of the books.

"Journey To The Ends of The Universe, I read that when I was younger. You should try An Introduction To Cosmology as well, it covers the same base of cosmology but with a more vague description that may be beneficial, although I preferred An Introduction To Modern Cosmology and Modern Cosmology and Philosophy, the latter of which covers the age old questions of the beginning of the universe, whether it was the Big Bang or by another theory which could more accurately describe its beginnings -" He stopped at the incredulous expressions on their faces, cheeks turning a slight pink. "I haven't read it in a while of course, the last time I did I was eight," he shrugged.

Morgan willed his mouth not to drop open. "Man, why were you reading stuff like that at eight?"

Reid frowned, "Well, I was choosing between Journey To The Ends Of The Universe and Cosmologia Generalis, I eventually ended up reading Wolff's, since it was the first mentioning of cosmology, but I found time to read others too, after all, it was only 194 pages," Reid laughed a little, as though it really was that easy to read any book that quickly. Morgan would be lucky if he ever set his eyes on either book.

"Right," he said slowly. "You would be perfect for this job."

Marie looked up from where she was seated on one side of the chessboard. "You are going to teach us how to play chess properly, right? Show us all the games?" she asked.

Reid nodded. "Actually, unique chess games are numbered to be a thousand trillion, trillion, trillion, trillion, trillion, trillion, trillion, trillion, trillion games, which is more than the total number of electrons in the universe. So I would only be playing a few games, not all."

Morgan took a step back, "You're a genius of some sort, kid?"

Reid looked up. He didn't seem offended by the nickname.

"Well," he started, "I don't think you can accurately quantify genius-"

"Never mind," Morgan interrupted before he could continue. "I'll just take that as a yes."

Anyone who claimed not to know what a genius was was definitely one.

Reid smiled again, without as much trepidation, before Pete pulled him down with a tug of his shirt. "If you're going to be teaching chess here, think you can bring along those books of yours for us to read?"

"And what's your name?" Nathan demanded. Morgan hid a smile at the tone of the boy's voice, so much arrogance for such a small body. But he had no doubt that Nathan would grow up to be someone, President even, considering the things he could do.

"Doctor Spencer Reid," Reid said automatically.

Morgan gave a half-smile, "You ever introduce yourself without the doctor?"

Reid frowned, "Not really, no."

Morgan didn't blame him. When you looked like he did, you needed something to tag along to your name to get any sort of respect. Morgan smirked, his mother would love this man.

"Never mind, Doctor Reid," Marie said, walking up to them. "You can get started now." She pulled Reid towards the desk with the chess sets, talking the whole way.

Grace looked up at him. "You can go now, Morgan, we can handle it from here."

Morgan shook his head as he walked out, only looking back once to see the blond man with the children. This would definitely work out.

**32 days ago**

"You're back soon."

Reid started at the words, turning towards him quickly. "Morgan, you startled me."

Morgan grinned in apology, "Sorry, but you are coming back pretty soon."

Reid shrugged, "I was in the area, and I had Cosmologia Generalis, the one that Peter wanted, so I decided to drop by and give it to him." He frowned slightly, "That is fine by you, I suppose?"

"It's cool, man," Morgan said, walking ahead so that he was next to Reid. "You sure Peter'll understand the fancy book?" He didn't bother using its name.

Reid looked surprised at the question. "I've translated it for him, and he is a smart boy."

"Youth," Morgan corrected automatically.

"Excuse me?"

"They don't like being called boys or girls or kids," Morgan explained. He tended to use the terms in his mind, but he had learned not to say it. At least not in front of them.

"Oh," Reid said, nodding in understanding.

Morgan switched the topic, "How's the chess thing going?"

Reid smiled brightly, "Very well, I think. A few of them have a natural gift at the game, especially Sandra and Johnny, it's rare to see such talent." Morgan didn't mention that Reid had probably seen such talent in himself every day of his life. "And they're really smart for their age. Did you know that Marly's watched the entire Star Trek series thrice? It's commendable," Reid nodded to himself, "And her knowledge on the series and its mistakes is amazing, like the fact that she knows that the line 'to boldly go where no man has gone before' was taken almost verbatim from a White House booklet, and that's it's the world's best known example of a split infinitive, since it's supposed to be 'to go boldly'-"

"Great," Morgan interrupted before he could continue.

He seemed to be doing that increasingly often around Reid. Man talked far too much.

Reid continued smiling, "I thought so too. So I brought To Reign In Hell: The Exile Of Khan Noonien Singh for her to read while I play chess with Sandra since she's so interested in the subject."

Morgan's brow rose, "That's nice of you."

It was.

The few volunteers they had usually did it for to improve their grades or to get a better name for themselves, Morgan could only think of one or two who went beyond what they were asked to do; who actually sincerely cared about the youths in the center. One of them was him, but he owned the place, so that wasn't really fair.

Reid blushed lightly at the compliment. "It's not too much, they're really good kids," his hand rose to rub the back of his neck in a self-conscious gesture, hair falling messily as he ducked his face. Morgan resisted the urge to push it back.

"They are," Morgan agreed, although few people saw it.

"Have you been in charge of the center for long?" Reid asked with genuine interest.

Morgan shrugged, "For a while now, yeah."

He didn't like talking about the past of the youth center; his own past.

As though sensing it, Reid tactfully said, "You've done a wonderful job. The youths adore you," he said, almost matter-of-factly.

Morgan grinned, "Wish they'd show it."

Reid's eyes widened. "But they do, all they ever talk about is what they do in the center, or what you've done for them, or what's going to happen in the center, and something about new basketball equipment." He sounded questioning about the last, and Morgan nodded.

"New equipment coming in soon, kids are going crazy over it," he shook his head.

"Well, you've just proved my point," Reid said, "They love this place."

Morgan looked at him curiously, before nodding again thoughtfully. His face broke out in a smile, "Nice to know. And you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think about the place?" Morgan thought it was almost cruel of him to ask the question –since Reid could hardly admit that he hated it with the owner asking—but Reid was unperturbed.

"I think that it has been created in such a manner that is most beneficial to the youths who occupy it."

He snorted. "So it's good?"

Reid smiled, "Yes, it's good."

Morgan shook his head, "You couldn't have just said that?"

The idea seemed to stump the dear doctor.

"But, that wouldn't have explained my thoughts nearly as clearly," Reid said, his brows furrowing slightly.

Morgan smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot too, around Reid. "Yeah, man."

Reid stopped at the door of the recreational room, hand playing with the string of his satchel. "It was nice talking to you, Morgan," he said before turning away and walking in, Marly rushing up to him immediately with an excitement he had never seen in the girl. Even Nathan seemed softer, more friendly, around Reid.

Morgan wondered at the sight for a few more moments before walking away.

**29 days ago**

Doctor Spencer Reid.

Morgan had read up on him, not that it had been that difficult to find information about the genius. He didn't know why, but he had felt the need to know the man that he was hiring, Something about him, nothing that Morgan could identify, but it was there all the same.

Morgan walked through the streets, mind flipping through the pages of information.

Spencer Reid was a genius. One who had no place in a neighborhood like this, teaching chess to children like these. Morgan thought it would be more natural if he was teaching college graduates almost his age in Cal-Sci or someplace. Definitely not here.

His thought processes stopped abruptly as Reggie's car passed by, the man sneering at him darkly. Morgan glared at him, waiting for the car to pass before he continued walking.

Bastards, the whole lot of them.

His pace quickened, moving towards the center faster as though stopping an invisible attack. Only when he stepped through the gates did he relax. Then he frowned, the place was empty. That was unusual.

Actually, it was impossible.

The youth center, whatever he thought about it, always had youths in it. At least Jamie would be out here playing every day. Except, now, even he wasn't. His eyes drew to the sole person walking inside.

"Hey, Morgan," Grace called out, eyes turning up from the book she was reading.

"Don't walk and read, Grace," he called after her, although she ignored him as she always did. Morgan didn't understand how a person could walk while their eyes were fixed on the pages of her story, but it was a skill that Grace seemed to have mastered at a young age.

"Morgan," Grace stopped suddenly, "This Reid guy's freaking awesome," she turned to grin at him happily.

Morgan scoffed, "Excuse me, what about me?"

Grace cackled, a strange thing, "He has books that you haven't even heard of, sorry Morgan, no competition."

"I'm insulted," Morgan said, mock-hurt.

"Don't be," Grace said, "It's not your fault. Even Jamie's gang loves him, he taught them how to do some move thing with the basketball, something about skill over strength." She shook her head at the fact that the jocks actually liked a nerd –and a nerd Reid was—before turning back to her book.

"Let me guess," Morgan said as he took note of the book –well read, but not one he remembered seeing her read before. "He gave you that book?"

Grace looked up to grin at him once before she continued reading, walking into the center.

"Bye to you too," Morgan muttered, walking towards his office.

He paused, turned back, wondering if someone had slipped something into his drink, and then frowned at what had to be one of the strangest sights ever seen in the youth center. "What the hell?" he asked, more to himself than anyone since no one was really looking at him.

Everyone was too fixed on Reid.

_What the hell was the man doing? _

He walked towards the large circle of kids, even Jamie was there –which was a rare sight since the boy rarely left the basketball court, but explained the emptiness of the court—with Nathan next to him. Two people he had never thought would be able to stand in the same room without tempers flying. The two were notorious for their utter contempt for each other, and he spotted their friends on either side, equally fixated on Reid.

Definitely on the list of 'Weirdest Moments Of My Life', right next to seeing Des and Sarah go gaga over two guys in a tent.

Suddenly, they all turned around. Morgan frowned at them.

Jamie grinned at him.

"Hey, Morgan."

"Hey guys," he said slowly. "What're you doing in here?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "We can come in, can't we? After all, if these albinos can come out," he moved to the side swiftly as Nathan's hand reached out to hit him, "Then I think we can take it."

Tony grinned, "Don't be too worried, we'll go back before we get infected with nerdiness."

He knew Tony didn't mean any harm, so he let it slide with a warning glance, too focused on the issue at hand.

"But, why are you in here anyways?" he was still confused.

Nathan stepped forward, "Reid's doing a magic trick."

Morgan was silent for a few seconds before, "Excuse me?"

"Reid's doing a magic trick," Jamie said, impatient at his lack of understanding. Nathan was obviously better at the explaining bits. "It's really cool, but he won't let us see how he does it. He's really good at it," he added as an afterthought.

Morgan snorted, "I bet." He walked forward, intent on breaking through the circle of youths to reach the man in question but was stopped by Reid's voice.

"Okay, everybody, turn around."

In unison, they turned, gleefully staring at the desk.

Morgan stood at the end, looking over them at the small black tube on the table. Like a container or something. He was about to ask what they were waiting for when a white mess erupted at the bottom of the tube, less than a second before it flew into the air –the youths went, "Oooh," in delight—bounced off his head, and landed on the floor.

Morgan wondered if it was disrespect or familiarity that everyone started laughing.

Reid, the little of him that he could see, turned a light pink, mouth a thin line to hide his amusement. "Sorry, Morgan," he said quickly, standing up.

"Wait, show another," Jamie said quickly.

"I second that," Nathan said in a clear voice, before throwing a glare at Jamie as though he would rather not second any of Jamie's choices, even if he thought the same.

Reid looked at him unsurely, and Morgan shrugged, smirking.

"Why not?"

Reid grinned and then turned back. "Okay, everybody turn around."

They turned.

**25 days ago**

Morgan winced at the screams that the boys let out.

"Come on guys, keep it down," he said, although he didn't think he was heard by anyone but Jamie, who promptly ignored him.

"Not our fault," Jamie excused them, "You said this stuff would be here three days ago."

Morgan winced again, this time in apology. "That wasn't my fault."

Jamie shook his head, grinning to show that he wasn't blaming Morgan, even as he moved forward, all of them crowding around the boxes that were placed in the middle of the room.

Morgan heard similar shouts erupting from the next rooms and shook his head. Even he knew when to give up.

Malry walked up to him, eyes narrowed. "Why is this stuff in our room?" By 'our', she probably meant everyone who wasn't a jock. "They're causing a racket, I can't read my book in peace." She held up the book that Reid had loaned her, and her eyes brightened, "It chronicles the fifteen years between the Original Series episode 'Space Seed' and the film 'The Wrath Of Khan', when he's marooned on-"

"That sounds great, Marly," Morgan said quickly. It seemed that he had more than one babbler hanging around these days. "And I'm really sorry, but all the rooms are being used for part of the new equipment. There's a lot of it," he said proudly. They had had to cut back on a lot to get it, but it was definitely worth it.

"Man," Tony exclaimed, picking out a pair of shoes. "These look awesome! Do we all get one?"

"There's enough to go around," Morgan assured him, then looked at those lying on the couch, "You know, you guys can grab a pair too if you want."

Jamie snorted, "The albinos don't need no shoes."

"Any shoes," Nathan corrected primly. "And no thank you, Morgan. I like mine just fine," he showed his own shoes, purple and blue things that made Morgan hide his smile.

"Gay," Jamie murmured, not even attempting to hide his disgust.

"Jamie," Morgan said the name warningly –he didn't like bullying, having been at the receiving end of it at some point in time. "And if you guys want one anyways, just grab a pair, okay?"

Nathan mumbled something in agreement, eyes moving quickly over the pages of his book. Morgan got the idea that he didn't care.

Pete looked up, "Morgan," he said loudly, and that in itself made Morgan pause, since the last time Pete was loud was, well, never. "Why don't we get new books?" he asked plaintatively.

"Got those last year, man," Morgan said apologetically, "Can't get books every year and we can't," he turned to Jamie, whose mouth had opened to speak, "Get new equipment every year either. Make do with what you'll got, okay?" Jamie shrugged, turning back to the box, letting out a hoot as he found the set of gloves.

Morgan grinned, at least half of them were happy.

A hand landed on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Reid sounded wary.

Tony looked up, "Hey, Reid," he said.

The accompanying 'Doctor' had disappeared after the afternoon of magic.

"Look at the new stuff," he said excitedly. Danny threw a ball at him, and Reid caught it awkwardly, before spinning it on a finger in a manner that suggested that he knew what he was doing with the ball. Morgan forced his mind not to stray into uncharted territory –there were kids around.

"You play?" Tony asked sounding as surprised as everyone in the room looked.

Reid shrugged, "Not really, but I have read about it."

"You should play against Morgan," Jamie piped up gleefully; unnecessarily.

Reid shook his head, "I'm not that good."

Morgan frowned, "How do you know I play?"

Reid froze, before he forced himself to relax. "Well, before I came, I had to find out what I was getting myself into, so I –er, well, I read up on the center, and I came across an article about your playing the sport, and since you managed to gain yourself an article, it suggests that you are quite good at the sport-" Reid was stammering, and Sandra stepped in quickly.

"What's that stuff?" she asked, taking note of the bag in Reid's hand.

Morgan quickly took it from the man, forcing himself not to consider exactly what Reid knew.

Reid smiled at him gratefully –and Morgan felt an awkward clenching in his gut—before answering.

"I got a few more books from my house. They were lying around, and I've already read them, so I don't need them anymore. So, I'd be grateful if you took them from me." Morgan almost snorted at the poorly disguised attempt to donate to the center.

Not that he was complaining.

Nathan walked forward quickly, grabbing the bag from Morgan with a strength he wouldn't have expected from the skinny boy. "Oh my god," his eyes widened, "Pete, it's De Motu, The Principle and Nature Of Motion And The Cause Of the Communication Of Motions, you know, by George Berkeley, I've only ever read of the references to this in Mach's Principle," he said, sounded awestruck.

Pete walked over quickly, grabbing the text from his hand.

Nathan didn't look too displeased, already flipping through the others book in the bag.

Jamie's brow rose, "Them books get you excited, man? That's just sick."

Nathan didn't deign the comment an answer –he didn't even correct him—and the handful of youths in the room who had an interest in reading walked over. Sandra pulled out another, mumbling frantically to Carly, who was plainly ignoring her in favour of another book that had fallen out of the pile.

"Is this the original?" Johnny held up a book with a name too full of words Morgan couldn't pronounce, and Reid nodded proudly, walking towards them. Marie had already wandered towards a corner to get started.

Jamie shook his head sadly. "That's fu-," Morgan glanced at him, "messed up," he settled on.

Morgan rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Everyone's happy, right?" Tony asked, ever the peacemaker.

Morgan snorted, but his eyes kept fixed on the blond man explaining what sounded like astrophysics to a fifteen year old.

That _was_ fucked up.

**23 days ago**

The books and equipment were keeping everyone plenty occupied.

Never had Morgan had the center so quiet and yet so loud at the same time –it was as if someone had turned the center into a giant switch. If you were outside, the noise could just as well deafen you. But the moment you entered the center, the silence, in turn, was deafening.

He watched the boys play basketball for a few minutes –they were good, it had to be said—with a carefree attitude that he couldn't remember having for the longest of times.

The lanky figure walking towards them distracted him.

"Reid," he said, meeting the man with a grin.

"Hey Morgan," Reid said, and Morgan took note of the dark circles under his eyes, the slight weariness in his tone, the way his body hunched forward, the mess that was his hair.

"Come on," he said abruptly, taking Reid by the arm and pulling him into the center. The silence was a welcome reprieve after the noise, and Reid looked visibly relaxed by it. Morgan half-dragged the man into his office, and hearing no argument, sat him down. He walked over to the small refrigerator that he had fitted into the room and opened the door.

Having a youth center, Morgan had learnt early on, meant that he couldn't have alcohol in the refrigerator.

Or that he needed it locked.

Since the latter was impossible, he was stuck with cold juice.

He poured himself and Reid two cups, handing one to the other man. "Thanks," Reid murmured, sipping at it softly. Morgan sat on his own chair, drinking slowly as he studied the man in silence.

"If you're sick," he said finally, "You shouldn't be here."

Reid looked up, "I'm not sick."

"Have you seen the doctor?"

Reid shook his head, "No."

"Then how would you know if you were sick?" It was the same question his mother had asked him. Of course, he had had a game the next day, so even if he had been sick, he would have forced himself to play anyways. It was what he did. It was what the boys did even now.

Reid managed a small grin, "I think I'm smart enough to detect hints of illness in myself, Morgan."

Morgan shrugged, the man was smart. "My Mom used to say that you can never tell if you're sick, only other people can." Reid let out a laugh, and Morgan's eyes narrowed playfully. "You laughing at my mother?"

"No, but I'm not the average person," Reid said.

Morgan rolled his eyes, but he didn't deny it.

"I've been thinking," Reid said, and Morgan snorted –when _didn't_ he think. Reid ignored him pointedly as he continued, "I've been thinking, would it be allowed if I was to store my collection of books in the center? My house really isn't large enough to house all of them, so I would be grateful if you let me keep them here." Reid looked at him expectantly, and Morgan shook his head.

"If you want to give books to the center all you have to do is say so."

The top of Reid's cheeks turned a pale red. "I didn't want to seem," he bit his lip, "pretentious."

"The kids would like them, I think," Morgan said, not keeping him hanging too long.

Reid grinned happily, "You think so?"

"Nope," Morgan said, and Reid's face fell, so he quickly continued, "I know so." Reid grinned again. "I'm not sure about Jamie's guys, but Nathan and all will like it, I mean, they like all the books that you bring them. I haven't seen Grace's face since you came by."

Reid laughed, "That's because I only bring books that they like."

"The secret to a geek's heart?" Morgan teased.

Reid shook his head. "Actually, there's a distinct difference between a nerd and a geek," Reid said, straightening officiously, and Morgan sensed the coming lecture. "A nerd is term often carrying a derogatory connotation that refers to a person who pursues intellectual activities, esoteric knowledge or other obscure interests rather than engaging in social activities. A geek, whereas, notes individuals who are odd or peculiar, especially one who is obsessed with one or more things, which may or may not be intellectual. "

Morgan laughed, "Why do you even know that?"

Reid grinned, a strange glint in his eye. "When I was younger, the bullies at my school used to call me a nerd. So, I used to go on about the difference, and they were stalled for so long that they'd become confused, so they'd leave me alone." Morgan laughed louder, until Reid continued. "Of course, if they were less idiotic, they'd beat me up, so it was a high risk with that method of escaping."

Morgan frowned, "You were bullied?"

Reid shrugged, "Morgan, I was a prodigy in a Las Vegas middle school, of course I was bullied."

Morgan felt torn between the two topics, but chose the more obvious one, "You're from Las Vegas?"

Reid nodded, "No need to sound so surprised," he said dryly.

"Wait, the City of Sin?" he confirmed, and Reid nodded, rolling his eyes slightly. "You. Pretty little white boy. And you weren't killed?" He was surprised, maybe a little impressed.

Reid paused suddenly, eyes downcast, and Morgan realized what he had said. Reid chose to ignore the term, "Yes. I think I did pretty well considering the circumstances too." Morgan thought that there was more than one 'circumstance' than him being a pretty little white boy.

But Reid didn't seem intent on discussing it, so he let it go.

"Man, I got to say, I thought you were from some small little community, you know those nice ones where everyone knows everyone? Like something out of a Disney movie?" Morgan grinned. "You're like," he searched for an appropriate reference, "Tarzan."

Reid frowned, "You're comparing me to a man who was raised by gorillas and behaved like an animal?"

Not the best reference.

"Lady and the Tramp?" he tried.

Reid smirked, "Would I be the Tramp?"

Morgan snorted, "I ain't no lady."

"Well, I don't think that you're the perfect example of a Tramp either," Reid said.

Morgan smirked. "Was that a compliment?"

Reid didn't answer, choosing to take a gulp of the hot chocolate instead. Morgan watched his lips touch the edge of the cup, his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, and averted his eyes.

"So," Morgan said finally, "Why do you look like hell?"

Reid laughed again, and Morgan thought he was looking slightly better now, before he shook his head. "I'm just not getting too much sleep," Reid said, the excuse coming off his lips so truthfully that Morgan didn't doubt it for a second. What he did doubt was exactly how much sleep Reid was getting, because he guessed that it was closer to 'none' than 'a little'.

"Why?"

Reid didn't answer. He took another sip of his drink. Then, slowly, "Derek, do you ever have nightmares?"

Morgan froze. He didn't like this –not the way Reid was looking up at him like he was his hero, ready to say 'No,' and give him an explanation for everything, not the way Reid's voice softened with almost childlike questioning curiosity, and definitely not the way Reid's eyes were still widened, expectant for an answer that would make his nightmares go away.

He looked away, and there was a change in the room, a shifting of positions.

"Derek?" Reid asked again, innocence laced through the one word.

Morgan took a deep breath before he looked up at the other man. "Yeah, I do."

Reid didn't ask what about.

"What do you do about them?" he asked.

Morgan shrugged. "Nothing."

Reid frowned. "Then how come you look-" Reid waved a hand a hand at him.

"Fine?" Morgan suggested, and he nodded. "The center," he said simply.

Reid was still frowning. "What?"

"Children are the only things in the world with the ability to keep your mind off darker times." Morgan looked out, where Grace was walking past, head in her book, with Tony by her side, throwing a ball up and catching it.

Reid followed his gaze, and then nodded. "What if you don't have children?"

Morgan allowed himself to smile.

"But you do."

**22 days ago**

Morgan almost laughed, "You really like this place, don't you?" Reid blushed a pretty pin- no, Reid _just_ blushed pink, and Morgan shook his head. "Wait, no, you come here for my delightful company, right?" The question served its purpose of reducing the tension in the room, and Reid looked like he was about to stick out his tongue. Morgan did laugh this time. "Don't tell me you're waiting for Jamie and Nathan to just stop the snarkiness and fuck?"

Reid's eyes widened comically. "What?"

"Just checking to see if you were listening," Morgan said lazily, walking into his office. Reid stood outside awkwardly for a while before Morgan looked at him pointedly, "Come in," he said to relieve him. Reid entered the office hesitantly, looking around at the room properly for the first time.

"Nice place," Reid said, eyes flicking over the area speculatively. Morgan noticed how his eyes rested on the award on the corner, tucked away from prying eyes, hidden next to the colorfully painted drawings and artwork and sculptures that he tended to collect in his line of work.

Reid's eyes twinkled –there was no other word for it—and Morgan knew that he knew.

He didn't know how he felt about it, though.

Reid grinned at one of the many pictures that hung around the room, Jamie and Nathan at one of the few times they worked together. They were standing next to each other, hands around each other's shoulders, Morgan standing behind them like a proud father. Morgan remembered that time, one of the other schools had insisted on issuing some sort of game challenge with a mental challenge and a physical one. The two had agreed on working together out of the pride they had had for the center and nothing else. Of course, after that, their hatred of each other increased if nothing else.

"Would they, actually?" he asked suddenly.

Morgan frowned in confusion. "Would who what?"

"Jamie and Nathan, stop the snarkiness and," Reid smirked, "_fuck_."

Morgan felt warmth curl in his belly at the word. "W-what?" he stuttered, more out of a want to hear Reid say it again then because he hadn't heard it.

Reid smirked, knowing all too well that he had heard, and Morgan wondered where this sudden burst of boldness had sprung up from, whether their earlier conversation had somehow made everything easier between them.

"Just wondering if those two would ever decide to be more friendly with each other," Reid said, smiling as though he hadn't just cursed –first time Reid had ever said it in front of Morgan, not that Morgan had expected him to say it ever.

Reid sounded so normal that Morgan would have thought he was imagining it if not for the fact that the corner of his mouth was turned up, just hinting at a smirk.

"I think they could be friendly," Morgan said finally, blinking dumbly as Reid took a seat in front of the table.

"If they wanted to," Reid prompted after a stretch of silence.

Morgan was woken from his daze, and he sat down, "Yeah. But those two, they're pretty different." _Like they were._ "Nathan's stubborn, more than Jamie is, although Jamie'll never admit it. Jamie pretends to be macho, all in-charge, but Nathan, that boy has-" He broke off, not entirely sure what he was to say.

"Power?" Reid volunteered. Morgan shrugged, and then nodded. It wasn't exactly it, but it was close enough. "He's a confident boy, rightfully so. He's smart," Reid continued, "Very smart."

Morgan grinned. "Smartest boy in his school."

"Smartest boy in a lot of schools, maybe," Reid said suddenly, seriously, and Morgan straightened.

"What are you getting at?"

"What's Nathan doing in a place like this?" Reid asked, and Morgan sensed that he wasn't getting to the point itself, but he let it slide. He would eventually, anyways.

"His parents were from the other town, rich people," Morgan started. He knew the story well, everyone here did. "They got caught it in some crap deals, lost their money, came down here. Nathan," Morgan paused, "He likes this place, but he never really…" he trailed off.

"Fit in," Reid ended for him.

Morgan nodded. "But he likes it here, he wants to be part of the family, and that's all that really matters in this place. Whether he was born here," _did matter_ "doesn't matter to me."

"And to others?" Reid asked knowingly.

Morgan scowled. "If it does, it isn't brought up in front of me."

It was one thing he made sure off, that Nathan's past wasn't brought to the limelight, that he wasn't paying for what his parents did. Even Jamie made sure that it wasn't mentioned when they fought –they kept their battles to things they did. People like Reggie, though, they tended to place too much weight on a person's past. His own, even.

"What about those men who harass his family?" Reid asked.

"Reggie's gang," Morgan said.

Reid took in the name, "Nathan never mentioned their names."

"Nathan said something to you?" Morgan's brow rose. Nathan, smart or not, had too much pride.

Reid shrugged, "Just that he'd been given trouble."

Morgan closed his eyes, leaning back in the seat. For some reason, he felt like creating a reason for his not protecting Nathan. In front of Reid, it made him look weak, defenseless.

"Nathan also said that there was nothing you could have done though," Reid continued. Morgan looked up sharply, and Reid met his gaze unflinchingly. "Absolutely nothing. That you tried your best."

He softened. "He did, did he?"

Nathan wasn't the type to make excuses for others.

As though reading his mind, Reid went on, "He also said that your being unable to help his family in their situation needed no excuse, that no one could do anything-" Reid stopped abruptly.

"Not even you," Morgan guessed.

Reid tensed, and Morgan kept silent so that he would understand that he meant no offense. It was difficult enough making sure that Reggie kept away from his own family –that Des wouldn't face a massacre in her school, or that Sarah wouldn't be shot in the middle of her office, or that his mother wouldn't be taken when in the grocery store. And now, to make sure that Reid wouldn't be killed in the middle of the streets.

There were only so many people he could protect, and he had already chosen those people.

Reid would hate it, Morgan knew, the fact that he had been placed above Nathan.

Above all the children in this place.

After thirteen days too.

**19 days ago**

Morgan knew it wasn't fair, biting at everyone, even the younger kids, snapping at them when they did nothing. He had been tense for two days, and the only thing that kept him on _this_ day for the past years was the fact that he refused to let his past get in the way of the presence.

Even Reggie knew not to attack him on this day. He might actually snap.

He sat on his chair, head in his hands, elbows resting on the desk. His mother had sent him food in the hopes that he would eat it instead of waste the night away drinking, whereas Sarah had been far more understanding, leaving him a few bottles to help him along. Des had promised that she'd keep their mother at bay, at home, which was all he could ask for, really.

He grimaced.

Reid was standing at the doorway.

He could practically feel his presence permeating through the air.

Morgan didn't look up, though.

Then, footsteps, as he walked into the room. A squeak, as he sat down on the chair in front of him. Vibrations through the table as he rested his elbows on them, leaning his head on steepled fingers. A soft sigh as breath escaped his mouth.

"Why'd you call the cops?" Reid's voice was soft, inviting.

Morgan looked up. Reid looked like he always did, knowing, with a tinge of curiosity, as though this was just another fact of life that he was going to learn about. Morgan felt himself calm almost imperceptibly, at the normalcy that was Reid. The man was still looking at him, patient, waiting for an answer that they both knew would come.

"I was older," he started. "I was in University. Northwestern University," he clarified, because Reid would like facts in stories, he knew it. "I came home once every year, Christmas, because Mama wouldn't let me miss it for the world," he smiled fondly. "Christmas was fun."

Reid's eyes asked for specifics, even though he kept silent. Morgan thought, with some difficulty.

"Des would cook, she was good at that, and she would bring the gifts that her students gave her, so that was always fun. They know me, the students, I've seen them a couple of times, good kids. Sometimes they bring stuff for me, too. Sarah would bring the decorations," he smiled. "The girl's got no taste, then, it seemed cool, now, looks like crap. But we still keep it, of course."

Reid smiled at the 'of course'. Morgan would never throw away Christmas decorations though –his Mama would as soon kill him.

"Mama was pampered the whole day." He remembered, bursts of memories of buying bubble baths, paying for manicures, driving her to the salon, picking out a nice dress. "I went by the Youth Center." He sounded more mechanical now, as though it wasn't his story, as though he was recounting someone else's tale.

"_Derek?" A basketball thrown at him. "What's going on, man?"_

"One of the boys there," Morgan paused, "Jessie Carter."

Reid frowned, recognizing the name.

Morgan nodded, confirming it, "Jamie's older brother. Young then, Jamie's age actually. He was like me, when I was at the place. Star of the field, everybody loves you," he smiled sardonically, "Everybody wants to be just like you, everybody wants a piece of you."

"_He's been- weird, Derek, I don't know-" The ball thrown again._

"Jessie's a good boy, he wants to do good for his family, do good for everyone, his sister was banged up then, got herself into a shitload of trouble." Morgan clenched his jaw. "Father was a drunk, everyone in the neighborhood heard him. Mother was too busy with Jamie."

"_I don't know what to do with him, how to make it-" the hands wrapped around the ball, "Stop."_

"It wasn't that long since I was there," Morgan said, "All I had to do was file a report and send it in. Jessie, he was a brave kid, he did it too. We found the other kids, they owned up to it. With so many people, the bastard didn't stand a chance." He really wished he had brought one of those bottles with him.

"_Would you help me, Derek? My sis went to school with you, said you would." The ball was thrown._

"So we got him locked up. I got the Youth Center."

_He caught the ball. "Sure, kid."_

Reid looked at him, absorbing the facts, and then nodded slowly. Not understandingly –the only people who could understand had made themselves scarce after telling the police their story—but acceptingly.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. "Don't be, you couldn't have done anything."

"No," Reid agreed. "But I'm sorry that you had to go through that anyways."

Morgan almost rolled his eyes. Almost. His Mama had taught him better than that.

"That's what everyone said," he said. "Dear Mr. Morgan, we thank you for your grateful contribution to society, blah blah blah," he did roll his eyes, "Sincerely, bastard with too much fucking time on their hands." He shook his head.

There was a pause in the room.

Silence.

Then, "Did you know that the word Sincerely derives from the Latin sine, meaning without, and cera, meaning wax. According to this explanation, dishonest sculptors in Rome or Greece would cover flaws in their work with wax to deceive the viewer. So by saying without wax, it means you do not wish to deceive. Although, the Oxford English Dictionary claims that 'sincere' actually derives from the Latin 'sincerus', meaning 'clean, pure, sound'. However, the American Heritage Dictionary claims that the latin word 'sincerus' derives from the Indo-European roots 'sem' and 'ker', generating an underlying meaning 'of one growth'."

Morgan blinked. And then he grinned.

"Nerd," he said affectionately.

"Geek," Reid corrected. "Come on, you've scared the kids for long enough."

He stood up, looking down at Morgan with an almost reprimanding expression, eerily reminiscent of his mother.

"I do not scare them," Morgan said.

Reid scoffed. "Obviously, you haven't looked in a mirror lately, because the moment I came in everyone asked me to come here and make sure that you got less scary."

Morgan frowned. "They think I'm scary?"

"At this time of the year," Reid shrugged. "Jamie tells them all to get off your case."

Morgan smiled. "So that's why it's been so quiet around here?"

Reid grinned. "Hurry up, it's phenomenal, I heard that Jamie's actually playing chess with Nathan."

"He's winning?" Morgan's eyes widened.

"I said phenomenal, not a Christmas miracle," Reid grinned. "No, he's not winning. But he's playing, and quietly, which is close enough." Reid turned and walked out, not looking back once.

They both knew that Morgan would follow.

**17 days ago**

Morgan lay lazily on the couch, watching Nathan and Jamie play chess. For the third day in a row. He figured that life didn't get more unpredictable than this.

Nathan's eyes glinted, and Jamie let out a groan. Nathan looked up with a smug expression and a raised brow, "What?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Don't what me. You're going to win."

"Of course," Nathan said, as if it were a foregone conclusion. "I could never lose to the likes of you."

"Yeah, whatever man," Jamie said, but Morgan didn't see him moving. Jamie would accept his losses, but everyone knew that he was improving at an astonishing rate, and some day –in the not so near future—he might actually beat Nathan. He guessed that that was why everyone was crowded in the room watching them.

"Hey, Reid," Morgan said, feeling the man behind him. It wasn't that Reid was an obtrusive person, far from it, but he had a presence for sure. One that, for some reason, Morgan distinctly felt.

Jamie looked up and grinned, "Hey, Doc."

'Reid' had gotten old, so the 'Doctor' was back, revised edition. Reid moved to Morgan's periphery vision, wearing his ever present satchel, with-

Morgan frowned, turning on his back to look at the man properly.

"Reid," Morgan said slowly, "Where are your glasses?"

Nathan looked up at that. "Hey, he's right." Morgan threw him a mock glare at the surprise in his voice. "What happened to your glasses?"

"He got rid of them, douchebag," Jamie said matter-of-factly, "You got contacts, Reid?" He stood up, turning away from the game in favor of moving closer to study Reid's eyes. Which widened comically as he stepped back, the back of his legs hitting the couch, making him fall.

Morgan winced as the man landed on his legs. "Gods, for such a skinny guy you weigh a ton."

"I know that he did, tool," Nathan said, using the insult with some discomfort. Nathan tended to stick to insults with at least three syllables. "I was wondering why he got rid of them, they seemed in working condition to me the last I saw of them."

All eyes turned to the doctor.

"Yes, well," Reid bit his lip, "They were working, I just thought-" he shrugged. "Why not?"

Cassie, the nice girl of the center, smiled at him kindly, if a little knowingly. "I think you look marvelous without them, Doc. You should have bought them sooner if anything. I mean, even Morgan looks nicer when he's not wearing glasses," she turned to Morgan, who let out an affronted sound before resting back.

"I'll let you know that I look good all the time," Morgan said, truthfully. It was the one thing he knew for a fact, that he looked good.

Cassie grinned, "I'm not denying that, but you look like such a geek with glasses."

"Actually, you mean a nerd. There's a difference. A nerd is term often carrying a derogatory connotation that refers to a person who pursues intellectual activities, esoteric knowledge or other obscure interests rather than engaging in social activities. A geek, whereas, notes individuals who are odd or peculiar, especially one who is obsessed with one or more things, which may or may not be intellectual," Morgan recited dutifully.

Danny's mouth hung open, and he snapped it shut. "Man, where'd you learnt that?"

Reid turned a guilty red in answer.

"You're rubbing off on him, Doc," Cassie teased, eyes glinting. Morgan frowned, wondering whether it was only he who sensed an undercurrent in her voice. Reid squirmed slightly –on his legs—and carefully looked away from him, no easy feat since every child in the room was staring at the both of them, and he was still sitting on him.

Morgan could feel him, heat that spread across his legs, even as Reid moved around, muscles clenching at times and- Morgan forced his thoughts to stop. If they didn't, he would be in an extremely uncomfortable situation. In front of the children.

That stopped him.

"So," Morgan started awkwardly. "Nathan and Jamie were playing chess again."

Reid looked over at him. "Really? Who won?"

Nathan frowned. "Are you trying to imply that it isn't a sure fire fact that I would win?" he asked, sounding displeased.

Jamie smiled smugly. "Hah, see, I'm not the only one who thinks I rock."

"Whatever," Nathan said, reduced to childish terms in the face of such childishness.

Jamie stuck out his tongue.

"Loser," Jamie said.

"Neanderthal."

"Jerk."

"Cretin."

"Ass."

"Changeling."

"Retarded self-absorbed anserine nitwit." Nathan was stumped. Jamie grinned. "I've been saving that one."

Morgan hid his smile at the pout on Nathan's face. "You cheated," Nathan whined.

"You made Neanderthal and changeling on the spot?" Jamie challenged.

Nathan frowned, "I already knew them beforehand."

"Ditto," Jamie said, settling himself into the bean bag he had brought in as though the matter was settled. He turned back to Morgan and Reid. "Hey, Doc, what do you do?" he asked, and whatever Nathan had been about to say was stopped at the question.

Morgan looked at him questioningly, "Yeah, what _do_ you do?" It was strange that he knew so much about Reid –his favorite color was blue, he didn't have a favorite book, his favorite movie was Star Wars, his hair was washed with an exact amount of shampoo every day—but he knew nothing of importance. Nothing about his family, or his friends outside of the center, or of his entire life outside the center actually, nothing.

It was disturbing.

"I write, articles and the likes. And I study," Reid said, obviously uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"That's it?" Tony sounded skeptical.

Grace piped up, "How did you buy these books if you don't actually work?"

"I do work," Reid said. "I told you, I write. Articles for newspapers and all that, it can earn you money, you know."

Nathan was frowning. "That's all you do?"

Reid shrugged, before he grinned. "You people take up all my time."

Jamie laughed, "Yeah, good thing we're awesome, or you'd be so bored with these losers."

"Imbecile."

"Wiener."

"Simpleton."

"Dickwad."

"Asinine."

"Wanker."

"Dunce."

"Imbecilic ignorant idiotic imp."

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "Did you memorize that one too?" he sounded offended, hands folded.

Jamie grinned, "Yep. And, Nathan," he smiled sweetly, "Checkmate."

**13 days ago**

Reid had been gone for three days. Morgan frowned, he didn't know why it was so important, but it was. He stalked through the corridors, murmuring greetings to the few who paid him any attention, before turning into his office. He wondered what had happened that was so important to make Reid just disappear. Without a phone call and everything.

Morgan didn't even have his number.

The question that had been plaguing his mind was why. Why didn't he have Reid's number? Or even an address. Or some way to get in touch with the genius. _Any_ way.

The kids sensed it of course. They were perceptive like that.

Morgan let out a groan and dumped himself onto the couch, hand hanging out. He heard a few giggles from the corner of the room, where Cassie had found a friend in Grace, of all people. Nathan and Pete were next to them, looking at him with half amusement and, on Nathan's part, half disdain. Jamie was back in the court, with the rest of the players.

Marly walked up to him, hands crossed. "Where's Spencer?" she asked sharply.

Morgan willed himself to look up. "Dunno."

His head fell back down.

Marly rolled her eyes, he could tell. "Well, when's he coming back."

"Dunno." His voice was muffled by the couch.

"Why isn't he here now?"

"Dunno."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, what do you know, Morgan?"

He was tempted to say 'Dunno' again, just to annoy the girl –it was as fun as annoying his sister—but chose not to. He looked up, "Nothin."

Marly rolled her eyes again, and Morgan heard more footsteps as Carrie and Grace chose to join her in pursuit of information about Reid. Or, more specifically, Reid's absence. "Morgan," Grace said, "What if he's injured? Or dead? Or if he's suffering from schizophrenia?" Morgan's brow rose at the last. "Don't you have any way to contact him?" she asked.

Morgan shook his head, heaving himself to a seat. "Nope, sorry."

"Aren't you curious about what's happening to him, Morgan?" Carrie asked, again that knowing tinge to her tone.

"Yeah, but how am I gonna find out, anyway?"

Carrie shook her head sadly. "Derek, Derek, Derek, shouldn't he be giving you at least his address and phone number when he applied for the job?"

Morgan's eyes widened. "Hey, that's right," he said excitedly.

Grace rolled her eyes. "You're dumber than the average male."

"Which is saying something," Marly added.

Morgan stood up, ignoring them in favor of walking to his office. He remembered to call back "Thanks" though. Laughs followed him out, and Morgan didn't even bother wondering what they were laughing about –teenage girls were weird like that, laughing about nothing and everything.

His office, he noticed belatedly, was already occupied.

"Morgan," Reid stood up, and Morgan grinned him.

"Reid," he sounded far too happy, but hell if he could stop smiling.

"It's nice to see you," Reid said, blushing slightly. "I hope you don't think it intrusive that I came in without asking-"

"It's fine," Morgan cut in quickly, "Sit down."

Reid sat down, and Morgan did the same opposite him. He didn't know what to say. Reid didn't seem to either, and silence stretched awkwardly.

"How are you?" Morgan asked, "We haven't seen you in a while."

Reid smiled, almost shyly. "Yes, well, I was thinking about what you guys said the other day, about me not having a job." Morgan frowned, and Reid continued, "I wasn't offended or anything, but I was thinking about it quite a lot." He paused, and Morgan waited patiently, since it didn't seem like Reid wanted him to comment on his thoughts. "Yes, well, I decided to do something about it." He looked at Morgan, a prompt.

"And?" he asked gently.

"I got a job," Reid rushed out; cheeks red not with embarrassment but euphoria.

Morgan felt something in his chest –a constriction—battling with bone deep happiness. The happiness won out. "That's wonderful," he said, standing up. He hardly realized when he walked over, but he was hugging the man, smelling the rose shampoo in his hair, feeling the warmth rise from his body, the hands that surrounded him, the soft breath against his ear.

He pulled back too quickly.

"Congratulations," Morgan grinned, hand lingering on his shoulder a second too long before he pulled it away.

Reid grinned, "Thanks, I mean, I never imagined myself in a job like that, I mean, I'll probably get a gun, you know, but I think it'll be fun, not fun, because people are dying and that's never going to be fun, but it's going to be exciting, and I mean, I'm not the greatest team player or anything, but I heard that they're nice people and-"

"Wait," Morgan interrupted him, picking out on the phrase 'people are dying', "What do you mean? People are dying?"

Reid blinked. "Oh, in the FBI, of course. They generally find murderers, not the BAU, of course, they catch serial killers largely, although they have been involved in other things, such as aiding in creating profiles for all criminals, as well as-"

"What?" Morgan frowned.

"The BAU, it stands for the Behavioral Analysis Unit, it's a part of the United States Federal Bureau of investigation. It's one component of the National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime. The mission of the BAU is to provide behavioral based investigative or operational support by applying case experience, research and training to complex and time-sensitive crimes, typically involving acts or threats of violence."

"You're going to be working for the FBI?"

Reid nodded in affirmative.

Morgan took a step back. The idea of FBI involving Spencer Reid was impossible. Completely. Reid was the opposite of the typical FBI Agent –he had watched Men in Black—what was with the geeky outfits –they always wore black suits—and geeky horn-rimmed glasses –they wore black shades—and the utter lack of bravery –they were always brave.

"The FBI?" he sounded doubtful.

Reid's eyes narrowed. "Yes, do you have something to say?"

Morgan shook his head. Reid reminded him of one of his sisters on a rampage –scary. "Just that, I never pictured you doing something like that, you know? I mean, you're not exactly the picture of the stereotypical FBI Agent."

Reid drew himself up to his full height, "I have the qualifications and the brains," he stepped closer and Morgan stepped back instinctively, "Not to mention that this is not just the FBI, it is the BAU, which does not exactly have the same needs in its people." Morgan wisely kept silent as he hit the table. "And, even if it were, I think I am proficient enough to fit in just fine," Reid ended, glaring at him.

Morgan raised his hands in surrender, "I swear I meant no offense. I just-"

"What?" Reid barked.

"I don't want you to get hurt, man," he gave a small shrug. "That stuff is dangerous."

Reid blinked, and then he turned his eyes down, biting his lip. "Well, I'm a big boy, Derek," he said smiling, "I think I can take care of myself."

Morgan shook his head. He almost said that no one could take care of Reid, besides him.

Almost.

**11 days ago**

Reid was bringing over his friends. His FBI friends. Morgan felt himself scowl at the very thought.

The kids were very excited of course –FBI Agents in their Youth Center, it was the visit of the year practically. That one of aforementioned agents were their very own ex-chess teacher was even better. Morgan didn't think he'd be at fault if he accidentally hit someone.

Morgan sat on the chair, watching as all the students crowded in the recreational room. His eyes were straying towards the image of Nathan and Jamie more frequently though, who were playing chess silently in a corner. The rest of them were in groups, Tony talking to Grace about the mechanics behind basketball, Johnny and Marie playing with Danny, and, again and again, Nathan and Jamie.

He stared at the two curiously.

He couldn't have imagined them being- whatever they were. They wouldn't call themselves friends, but they were far from enemies, more like someone had called for a truce.

Then Reid walked through the door and the yells started.

The room had been decorated, a banner stretching across the room saying 'Congratulations, Doc!' in garish colors, courtesy of the jocks. The food that crowded on the table was from parents of the different children, and the other tacky decorations by everyone else.

Morgan stood up and walked towards him, hardly noticing the other figures, "Hey, Spence," he grinned.

"Derek," Reid brightened at the sight of him, and Morgan felt too pleased at it. "It's good to see you again."

"The kids have been missing you," Morgan said.

"We aren't kids," Danny complained, although they had turned away already. Because his Mama had taught him as much, he had forced them to wait for Reid to come before eating.

"So, how've you been?" he asked.

"Good," Reid smiled –sappily, his sister would have called it. Morgan only then noticed the people behind him, the first woman nudging Reid. "Oh, and Morgan, these are my co-workers, JJ," he pointed to a pretty blond woman, "Rossi," a man who looked slightly familiar, "Hotch," a stern man who Morgan thought would look much better if he smiled, "Emily," a beautiful woman with long black hair, "And Garcia," a preppy woman who wore enough colors to blind him.

"Hey," Morgan smiled at all of them, moving almost unconsciously so that he stood next to Reid.

"Hey," JJ smiled warmly –she looked like Barbie. A more motherly Barbie, though. "It's nice to meet you."

Hotch nodded sharply, smiling slightly, and Morgan was right, he did look better. This Rossi guy, though. Marly stepped forward, eyes wide, "Oh my god, you– you wrote-." She flailed a hand at Pete, who dutifully ran forward with the book in question. "Would you please sign this copy?"

Rossi nodded, and Pete quickly pushed him towards the couch. Emily grinned at him before walking towards where Jamie and Nathan were playing chess. Jamie looked up at her quickly and stood up, and Morgan watched as Nathan's eyes narrowed.

He hid his smile as Reid pushed an elbow into his gut. "What do you think?" he whispered into the man's ear, and he felt Reid shiver under his arm. "How long till Nathan admits it?"

Reid gave a soft chuckle. "How long do you think until Jamie does?"

Morgan scoffed, "I don't he's going to. Ever."

"I think Jamie will surprise you," Reid said speculatively.

Morgan turned to look at him. "You keeping something from me, man?"

"Oh, never," Reid said innocently, eyes wide.

Garcia grinned at them. "So, Derek, was it?" Her hands wrapped around his arm and she pulled him away. Morgan glanced back at Reid, who was chatting amicably with Hotch and JJ. "You're Reid's _friend_?"

Morgan nodded. "I've known him for a while."

"Exactly how long?"

"Twenty four days," Morgan shrugged.

Garcia's eyes widened. "Twenty four days? That's it?"

"Well, yeah, he came here to teach chess." It somehow seemed far longer in his mind. As though he had known Reid forever. So much had happened, though, and in such a short time.

"He's good with the kids," Morgan said, almost as an excuse.

"Really?" Garcia turned to look at Reid, who was helping Nathan with the chess game. He didn't stifle his grin.

"The genius is, well, a genius at everything," Morgan shrugged.

Garcia waggled her brows. "At everything, huh?"

Morgan felt himself flush. "I wouldn't know, we're just friends, you know."

Garcia smirked, "Right, I bet you two are." Garcia shook her head. "You know, if you just fess up, you'd be making things far easier for everyone, it's obvious that he likes you, dearie," she patted his arm softly. Morgan laughed, feeling a familiarity with her already.

"I don't think so," he said, shaking his head.

"Are you blind, love?"

Morgan's brow rose. "He's straight. I mean, look at him," he looked at Reid, who was talking to JJ now, touching her shoulder lightly, familiarly.

"JJ's got a kid, hon, Reid knows that," Garcia informed him.

"She does?"

He felt hope flaring in his chest like a flame, unbidden and inappropriate.

Garcia grinned at him with a flirtatious wink, although Morgan sensed that there was nothing behind the actions. "He sounded real excited to have us meet you, said you owned the best Youth Center in the area, that you were great with kids, that you were really strong, that you were the best teacher he had ever seen, that-"

"Okay," Morgan said, flushing slightly under the praise, "I get it, he thinks I'm awesome." He grinned smugly, "Can't blame him, I am."

Garcia rolled her eyes, "Baby, you aren't that dumb are you?"

Morgan frowned, "I'm not dumb."

"Then act like it," Garcia snapped.

"What am I supposed to do?" Morgan asked obliviously.

"Go talk to him, that's a start," Garcia suggested.

"I talk to Spencer all the time," Morgan said, before correcting himself, "He talks to me all the time. He likes to talk, a lot."

Garcia sniggered, "Yeah, I got that. You should have seen the answer when I asked if he was genius."

"Could have just said 'yes', right?" Morgan rolled his eyes. Then he stopped, looking at the perky woman suspiciously, "Why are you trying to match-make two guys you just met, anyways? It's not like you know either of us at all. You just met Reid, since he just applied for the job, and you don't even know me."

Garcia smiled widely –deviously, Morgan thought—before saying, "You leave the why to me, dear, you just do." Then she pushed Morgan back to where Reid stood with JJ, quickly striking up a conversation with the blonde about her baby and the 'cutest toy, that hippo, all that farting'. Morgan didn't want to try to understand.

He stood there slightly awkwardly, although Reid seemed completely at ease.

"You're going to have to find a new teacher soon," Reid said, "I mean, I don't know any, or I would refer them, but I don't think that it'll be that difficult to find them. After all, lots of people play chess. Actually, I don't think that the kids even need it, I mean, a teacher, because they're really very good already, and if anything, you should try get them into better schools, because I really don't think that the ones here are going to be too useful for them after a certain point in time-"

"Why?" Morgan asked, not listening after his first sentence.

Reid blinked, "They're smart children, you can hardly think that their potential would be fully explored in their current schools-"

"Why would I need a new teacher?" Morgan asked.

"Because I'm leaving in ten days," Reid said matter-of-factly.

Something in him burnt out.

**6 days ago**

Reid was coming back for one of the last times. Ever.

Morgan was walking around aimlessly, willing himself not to walk into the recreational room where he knew Reid would be playing a game of chess with Nathan, or reading a book with Marly, or discussing the exact uses of some shampoo with Carrie. Saying his goodbyes.

The kids were taking up all his time while they still could –he was pretty sure that Jamie was in there as well.

Although, Morgan managed a grin, he wasn't sure if it was Reid or Nathan who kept him in there.

"Derek?" He turned to see Tony throwing a ball and caught it before it could make contact with his body.

"Hey, Tony, what's up?" he said, trying to sound normal.

Tony walked towards him, "Nothing, really, just going to see the Doc." He shrugged.

Morgan felt himself tense and forced his body to relax. "Oh, okay." He threw the ball back at him, moving away at the same time. He really didn't want to talk about Reid. To anyone.

"He's leaving in a week," Tony said, and Morgan forced himself to stop.

"I know," Morgan didn't let himself snap.

Tony smiled at him –he'd obviously been hanging around Grace for too long, he had that same 'I know something you don't' glint in his eye. "So, he's not coming back."

"Nope," Morgan said.

"You're not going to see him again."

Morgan's eyes closed momentarily. "I know."

"So, you're going to be all alone in this place for a while now," Tony said.

"You guys will still be here, right?"

Tony laughed, "Well, it's not like we got no place better to be."

"You guys ain't here for me?" Morgan teased. "I'm hurt."

"Come on, man," Tony said, brows waggling, "Have you ever seen the man yet?"

"I've seen him."

Tony looked at him disbelievingly.

"I have," Morgan protested.

Another look.

"A little," Morgan acceded. "You know, when he came in."

Another look, longer this time.

"Oh, fine," Morgan threw his hands up. "I might have seen him for a while when he walked past the art room."

Tony snorted. "I don't know why you're so afraid of seeing him," he didn't let Morgan protest before continuing, "But he really does want to see you, and there's only so long that you can go on avoiding him. I mean, he's taken to walking past your office every ten minutes," Tony said, and Morgan grinned, unable to hide his happiness at the fact. "And, honestly, it's kind of dumb, aren't you always saying that we should face our fears?"

Morgan opened his mouth, and then closed it again, before having it open again. "I- well, I mean, I'm not scared of him."

"No, you're just afraid of seeing him before he goes, you want to be with him, but you don't want to leave him, so you're not willing to own up to the fact that you do like him because of his going away soon," Tony said.

Morgan grinned, "You've been hanging around Grace a lot, huh?"

Tony blushed slightly. "Yeah, she's good," he stammered, then he shook his head. "Don't you go changing the topic, we're talking about you and Spencer, not me and Grace."

"So you admit that there's a you and Grace?" Morgan asked.

"And you admit that there's a Spencer and Morgan?" Tony fired.

"I didn't say that," Morgan said quickly.

"But you don't deny it, either," Tony said. He shook his head again, "I can't believe you can't even face Spencer, I mean, the Doc really wants you two to make up before anything happens, before he goes away and all that-"

"I know, Tony," Morgan snapped.

"So why ain't you doing anything?" Tony asked, voice loud.

"Because I can't," Morgan said, "He's leaving, got it, so there's no point in doing anything right now," he said, looking away quickly.

"You also said that you should never give up," Tony bit out, eyes narrowed. "About anything." Morgan looked away. He couldn't argue with that. "And I don't think Reid wants you to either."

"What?"

There was a cough from the side of the corridor.

Morgan turned swiftly. "Spencer."

"Derek," Reid greeted softly. "Tony," he smiled at the boy, who grinned at him and murmured a few words before leaving. "What were you guys talking about?" he asked Morgan curiously. Morgan let out a soft sigh of relief that he hadn't heard any of it. "Besides us being together, of course," Reid continued gleefully.

Morgan turned a bright red, "You're a real bastard when you want to be, you know that?"

Reid grinned, walking towards him, shrugging slightly, "Good thing I don't want to be too often."

He was walking even closer.

"Yeah, good thing," Morgan said, sheer will keeping him from moving away.

"I mean, I don't think I could be Tomas de Torquemada," Reid said innocently, stepping closer yet.

Morgan swallowed, "Who's that?"

"A cruel man," Reid said, his hand reaching out to rest lightly on his arm.

Morgan figured that it was his imagination that it felt too heavy, heady, hot.

"Really, the acts he did are unprecedented. He was the Grand Inquisitor of Spain for many years. After early service as a monk and cook at the Dominican monastery in Valladolid, he became advisor to the monarchs — Ferdinand and Isabella. He was favored by Queen Isabella, who had him appointed Inquisitor in 1483. In 1492 he was one of the chief supporters of the Alhambra decree, which resulted in the mass expulsion of non-Catholic Jews from Spain." All the while his hand was trailing up his arm, making aimless circles.

"Spanish Christians over the age of twelve for girls and fourteen for boys was accountable to the Inquisition. Those who had converted from Judaism or Islam but who were suspected of secretly practicing their old rites, as well as anyone with religious views contrary to Catholicism, were targeted." His hand was moving higher, on the warm skin of his neck, making a pattern, Morgan realized, although what he couldn't decipher –too distracted.

"Mhm," he managed to get out, and Reid's eyes caught his mouth, watched it form the words.

"Anyone who spoke against the Inquisition would be considered suspicious, like John of the Cross and Saint Teresa of Avila. Torquemada then promoted the burning of non-Catholic literature, and after 1492, Arabic books as well." Reid was still talking. His hand was still moving, over his cheek, across the bridge of his mouth, down the other cheek, nearing his lips. "He was so hated at one point that he traveled with 50 mounted guards and 250 armed men as bodyguards. After 15 years as Spain's Grand Inquisitor-"

He moved forward slowly, meeting Reid's eyes seeking consent, and Reid moved forward, meeting him halfway. Reid's fingers moved on his jaw, tilting him upwards and gently pressing their lips together, not heavy pressure, not quick, and Morgan felt a flare rush through his body.

Reid almost pulled away, breathing into his mouth, and Morgan let out a soft sigh, before moving up, seeking the warmth that was Reid. He knew that he should stop now, while he still could, because it was a Youth Center, which meant that anyone could catch them, but he didn't. He didn't think about the children or about Reid moving away within the week, just that he wanted it and that he would take it while he could, so he moved forward through the small gap and covered Reid's mouth with his own.

Morgan felt himself make a small sound deep in his throat and he felt Reid's hand move back and wrap around the back of his neck, the other on the small of his back.

Reid nipped lightly at his bottom lip and his tongue moved forward, touching Reid's carefully, moving against each other in a slick slide that had Morgan's hands on Reid's hips, pressing against the other man, clutching at the blond hair that he knew would be soft a million years ago.

Morgan felt a burning in his chest and he pulled back to take a harsh breath, Reid following him almost unconsciously, and Morgan looked at him carefully.

"-he died in 1498 in Avila, his name becoming a byword for fanaticism in the service of the Catholic religion."

Reid smiled and walked away.

**5 days ago**

Reid was _flirting_ with him.

Morgan was almost sure about it, after all, if a man kissed the hell out of you then walked away then spent the next day smiling secret smiles and whispering secret nothings to you, it had to mean something. And flirting was the preferred option. The others included Reid playing him, although he didn't think the genius had that sort of cruelty in him, or that Morgan had imagined the whole thing, and he wasn't that desperate or that Reid was over him already, Morgan liked to think that he was more desirable than that.

"Hey, Derek," Cassie said, flinging herself onto the couch next to him and Morgan quickly looked away from Reid. Cassie rolled her eyes, "You can go back to staring at him, no one minds."

Morgan frowned at her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cassie giggled, "I think you do-o-o-o-o," she stretched out the word with a tune.

"Well, no, actually, I do-o-o-o-0n't," Morgan said firmly.

"I mean, he likes you, right? And you like him," Cassie giggled again. Morgan was reminded eerily of how they acted when watching one of those bimbotic shows with annoyingly love-sick couples who did nothing but stare at each other like annoying love-sick couples.

Nothing like him and Reid.

He turned to look at Reid, who met his gaze evenly, before they both looked away at the same time. "I really don't know what you're talking about," Morgan repeated. "And whatever it is, this is not an appropriate conversation for us to be having," he blustered.

Cassie laughed, "Please, Morgan, I'm a teenager. A female teenager. A female teenager who spends a lot of time here. A female teenager who spends a lot of time here and likes fantasizing like every other female in the world."

Morgan made a face, "You fantasize about me and Spencer?"

He couldn't very well tell her that he did the same thing.

Cassie's eyes glinted as though she could read his thoughts. "Gods, I don't even need Occlumency to know what you're thinking." She rolled her eyes and Morgan's brow rose at the strange word. She noticed, "You know, occlumency, from the most awesome book in the world." Morgan still didn't know what she was talking about. "Come on, Derek! I gave it to you a few months ago, you said that you read it," she prompted.

Understanding dawned and Morgan nodded. He had read the books, Harly Porter or something, or at least the first page. He had been tired, and he had spent the whole day chasing Danny for his work, and he had wanted to rest. The book had been about a hot-tempered brat who thought he had it bad. Morgan almost scoffed, hundreds of kids went through the same thing –why was one kid so much worse, he wondered?

"You didn't read it," Cassie said bluntly.

Morgan winced, "I wanted to, but, hell, I was tired."

"Excuses," Carrie muttered darkly, along with a few more choice words that Morgan willed himself to ignore. "Anyways, that's more that important, what is important is that you like the Doc."

"I really don't think that you should be talking to me about this-"

"And I know he likes you," Carrie continued.

"How does everyone seem to know this?" Morgan asked.

It was the one thing that had plagued his mind; how everyone seemed to know that Reid had liked him, Garcia had, after meeting them for less than a day, Tony had, Carrie had, even Nathan had been giving him smirks that were more knowing than his usual ones.

"We aren't blind, for one," Carrie snorted. Then she stood up, drawing all attention to her immediately, and announced, "Everybody, I think Derek and the Doc need some time together." Then she giggled, "Your names start with the same letter."

"His name is Spencer, no D there," Morgan pointed out.

No one noticed though, murmuring agreements as they moved out. A few them of them giggled, and Grace had the nerve to wink, and Jamie let out a hoot. Reid leaned against the wall watching them with an amused smile.

The room, a second later, was empty.

Stiflingly so.

Morgan cleared his throat nervously, and Reid walked over, almost casually, sitting down next to him. It was getting hotter, the room –to him anyways. Reid was still smirking slightly, and Morgan inched away from him. Reid let out a laugh at the action.

"You're shy?" he asked with a grin.

Morgan moved closer immediately. "No, just don't want to get into your space."

Reid smiled, "You're not in my space yet."

"Oh?" He moved closer, less than an inch. "Now?"

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Now?" Even closer, with too much space between them.

Reid rolled his eyes and closed the space, and Morgan's smirk faltered. He moved closer, with less than an inch between them. "That's better," Reid whispered. Morgan could still hear him though, He could hear him breathing, the beat of his heart, the brush of his hair against the cotton on his shoulders.

"Now?" His voice almost cracked, almost, and he could have counted Reid's eyelashes if he had wanted to, could see the skin clear of marks, the blue eyes widening indiscernibly, his lips parting slightly, giving him just a teasing glint of a pink tongue.

Reid smiled, "Good. That's very good."

His tongue flickered out to wet his lips and Morgan closed his eyes. "Where are the kids?"

"Probably outside the door, listening in," Reid answered.

"Fuck," he muttered darkly.

Reid laughed, "If you ask nicely, they'll leave."

"Wanna bet they have a camera hidden away somewhere in here?" Morgan grinned, pulling back. He stood up, pulling Reid with him by the hand, and walked through the doors –where a large group of students dispersed with startling speed—and towards his office. He walked through the main door to the second room.

It was sparse, a bed, a closet with a few clothes hanging in it. He stayed here only when he didn't want to leave. It had one door. Windows high enough for no one to look in. Reid took one look around. "Perfect."

"Yeah," Morgan said, and he turned, pushing Reid against the door and leaning down.

Reid made a soft noise at having him suddenly so close, with Morgan's mouth pressed against his, and Morgan felt Reid's hand brushing against his face before it clutched at his head. Morgan nipped at his lip, and Reid pressed into him, pushing him back onto his bed. Reid's tongue slipped into his mouth, sucking at his own with a skill he definitely wouldn't have expected from the geek –no, nerd, and he dropped onto the bed.

"Brilliant," Reid breathed, and he flipped him around so that he hovered over the other man.

"You mind?" he asked, because his Mama had instilled manners into him and he wouldn't let go of it now.

Reid blinked. "Are you serious about that?"

Morgan grinned, "I'll take that as a yes," he said, pulling Reid up to meet his mouth again, hand wrapped around the same soft hair that he'd felt yesterday. Yesterday felt too long ago, hell, two minutes ago felt like a century.

Morgan realized that he didn't have time to enjoy how good Reid was at kissing last time, because the genius –like Garcia had guessed—was good at everything, especially kissing. Reid made another noise, deep in his throat, and he kept making them, as Morgan's tongue made a quick swipe across his teeth, or as his hand moved to rub the tip of his ears.

Reid was pushing at him and Morgan almost paused until he realized that the hands weren't pushing him away, just his shirt. Reid's body stilled as his hands trailed over his body and Morgan smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Beauty's sister is vanity, and its daughter lust," Reid said quietly, and his hands moved down to play with the button on his jeans, so Morgan didn't retort. Morgan squirmed, hands pushed off, and he pulled off Reid's sweater.

"You definitely look better without it," he commented, leering at him before giving him a rough kiss.

Reid rolled his eyes. "I don't think everyone would agree."

"Well, then everyone is blind," Morgan said, licking at the skin of his collarbone. He sucked lightly at the skin and then licked it soothingly, leaving a faint scar.

Reid looked down and frowned at it, "Did you know that pheromones released by the human body can cause a physiological reaction which can manifest themselves in territory marking and -"

Morgan kissed him again, it was getting addictive. It was also an effective silencer, he realized. His hands were quick with Reid's button and zipper, and he reached underneath the cotton and the corduroy to wrap his hand around Reid's cock.

"Jesus," Reid gasped, body arching into his hand, and Morgan grinned, not resisting as he pressed his lips against Reid's. Definitely addictive.

"Just me," he said cockily. Reid didn't answer, moaning as Morgan's grip tightened.

Reid pushed as his jeans with weak hands, fists clenching as Morgan picked up his pace, moving up and down quickly, playing with speeds according to the sounds Reid made. Morgan tugged off his jeans with his free hand, twisting his body until they fell off.

Morgan looked down at Reid –panting and bucking up into him—and when the thought struck he didn't argue, just slid down, pushing the boxers and Grandpa-pants with him, and slid his lips onto Reid's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Reid said, the second time he cursed in front of Morgan, and Morgan didn't have time to move before Reid had pushed into him. Morgan pulled back for a millisecond before he became accustomed to the size and length, carefully moving his lips and teeth over the head, before slipping it further into his mouth.

Then, before Morgan could get comfortable, Reid was letting out an animalistic scream that made Morgan think that he should be covering his mouth, not his cock. He swallowed quickly, not easily –he couldn't remember the last time he had done this—before wiping the remaining strands with a swipe of the back of his hand against his mouth.

Reid fell back onto the bed.

"Always the quiet ones," Morgan said, slithering up his body to kiss him.

Reid let out a mangled sound, pleased, not saying anything.

Morgan bit his lip as Reid moved against his body. Reid turned around, "You haven't-" he gestured at Morgan's lower body. He would have laughed, but he couldn't.

Reid gave him a sound kiss, and Morgan knew that Reid could taste him and himself in his mouth, tongue moving eagerly. Morgan didn't argue, though, letting Reid taste everything –he would sooner or later if he had anything to do about it.

Reid's hand crept down his body to the inside of his boxer briefs and covered Morgan's cock with his hand, and Morgan groaned, the warmth of his hand, such a pretty hand, long fingers that he had seen around pens and papers now around _his_ cock. His palm was wide, hot against him, and Morgan felt blood on his lip and in his mouth and dripping down his face.

It was better than he could have imagined and Morgan let out a final moan as he arched into Reid and came messily over their stomachs.

There was a long silence as they both breathed, laying against each other even as the strands of white crusted, sticking them together.

"Not bad," Morgan said, "For a first time."

Reid scoffed.

"Who said it was my first time?"

**4 days ago**

He was smiling giddily at everyone. Even Reggie. Well, not at Reggie, but it had faltered for less than a second as the car had passed. He frowned at it slightly, since it wasn't usual for Reggie to be so near the center at this time of day, but shook it off.

The moment he entered the center, though, he sensed that something was, as Jamie had so aptly put it, 'off'.

It was empty, for one. Which wasn't too surprising since the kids had taken to spending their time indoors to be with the Doc until he left. But, it was quiet, deathly so. Without the soft folds as pages of Grace's book turning, or the squeaks as Nathan played chess with whoever and twisted on his chair, or the soft bounce as Tony hit his ball against the wall out of boredom.

Nothing.

He entered the building, legs taking him to the recreational room almost automatically. He paused at the doorway, staring at them. They were huddled off into groups, whispering at the corners, too soft for anyone to overhear. He spotted Grace crying at the corner, Pete trying to comfort her with Tony next to him. Carrie looked lost from where she stood against the wall, moving her head back to hit against it sometimes. His eyes were drawn to the center though, where Nathan took his seat in the middle of the sofa, no one near him, no one daring to come close to the boy who looked-

Morgan didn't want to go there.

Nathan looked up, and Morgan almost flinched. His eyes were dead. He didn't want to ask the question, because he knew what it meant. It had happened before, twice in his stay at the center, and he hoped never to get used to it. He didn't have to, thankfully.

"Reggie got to Jamie. Reid brought him to the hospital." Nathan's voice was monotonous, almost mechanical, as though he had repeated the sentences over and over in his head so that when he finally said them, his voice wouldn't crack or he wouldn't break off. He didn't continue though. Couldn't, maybe.

Carrie took over, standing up from where she had been against the wall and walking over, carefully around Nathan as if he were a ticking bomb just waiting to go off.

"He walked over here and Reid was worried, so he drove him to the hospital," Carrie informed him. Morgan let out a small sigh of relief, if he could still walk, then it wasn't too bad.

He felt torn between finding Reggie and checking up on Jamie.

Jamie won.

"Carrie, Tony, you two keep an eye on things down here, I'm going to go see Jamie," he said, keeping his voice firm so that they had something to hold on to. He would normally ask Nathan to do this, but the boy looked like he could hardly keep himself together, much less the entire room. He hesitated before looking at Nathan, "You want to come?" Nathan stood up dully, waiting to be led away.

Morgan turned, his movements quick as he climbed into his car, Nathan getting into the seat next to his.

He drove quickly, keeping the speed limit in mind, but no cop around here would stop him anyways. Not if he explained the situation. Everybody knew Jamie, everybody liked the kid. He had thought that even Reggie would know to keep away, bastard.

His fingers clenched around the steering wheel, knuckles losing color. Next to him, Nathan stared out of the window, leaning against the cool glass, fingers drawing an aimless pattern on it.

"You know," Nathan said suddenly, and instinct made Morgan pull into a corner, stopping the car. Nathan seemed not to notice the lack of movement. "They said that it was a taste of what all the fags at the center would get." It was lucky that they had stopped, because Morgan knew that he would have slammed on the brakes in the middle of nowhere. "Fags," he repeated the word. "Like you and me." He turned to Morgan. "You and Spencer are fucking, right?"

He didn't wince at the crude word, wasn't too surprised that Nathan was using it even, but it wasn't what he wanted to call what he and Spence did. "We're together," he settled on.

Nathan smirked, "Yeah." Then his smirk faded, and he looked just _sad_. "I liked Jamie, you know. That's why they thought he was a fag. Because of me."

Morgan understood. "It's not your fault, Nathan." He didn't think the boy would accept his words, but he had to try.

Nathan snorted. "He got beat up. You should have seen it, there was blood everywhere, he-" Nathan faltered, eyes turning back outside the window.

"Nathan, everybody could see that Jamie liked you," Morgan said. He didn't touch the boy, it was like being around an injured animal. "It's not your fault. Hell, if anything it's mine, I should have taken care of Reggie a long time back." He shook his head. "Nobody could've changed this, man. Not even you."

Nathan kept silent. Morgan hoped that that meant he was thinking about things. Not blaming himself.

He started the car again, moving towards the only hospital in the vicinity. "Come on," he said, parking the car with a practiced ease as he walked in. The receptionist knew Morgan, after all those injuries his kids had collected over the years, everyone in the hospital did.

"Room 502," she said quietly.

Morgan nodded his thanks as he walked through the halls, Nathan following him with little difficulty.

He stopped at the doorway.

Jamie looked pale, all the macho charm he layered on himself hidden beneath the bandages that wrapped parts of his body. Morgan swallowed before walking in, but Nathan was quicker, moving towards the boy quickly. Reid moved back from the side of the bed, and Morgan took in his tired eyes, the blood that tinged his sleeves.

"Come 'ere," he said, wrapping his hands around the man.

Reid wasn't used to this. FBI Agent or not.

Reid leaned on him heavily, not crying or sobbing, just leaning. "He looked awful," he breathed, and Morgan's hands tightened around his thin body. "God."

Morgan wondered if this was karma or something.

Penalty for the fact that he was gay. That he fucked men. That he-

He shook his head. He had told Nathan that they weren't at fault. There was nothing he could have done, there was no way that he could have known a thing. "Not your fault," he said, as much to Reid as to himself.

Reid pulled back. "You heard why he did it?"

Morgan nodded, "Not our fault."

Reid closed his eyes. "We shouldn't have-"

"You regret it?"

Reid's eyes snapped open. "No."

"Then, it's not our fault," Morgan said again, as though it were a mantra, the only thing keeping them standing.

Nathan turned to them. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked, aiming the question at Reid.

The man nodded. "The doctors say that the cuts are deep, but they didn't hit any major veins. I got him here pretty quickly and they worked fast, said that they knew him," he looked at Morgan unsurely at the last.

"They do," he confirmed.

Reid sighed. "And Reggie?"

Morgan's face darkened. "Will get away with it, probably."

Reid frowned, "But, Jamie can tell the-"

"It won't work," Nathan cut in. "Nothing will. Reggie's Reggie, he gets away with a lot more."

"There has to be something we can do," Reid shook his head, refusing to believe it.

Morgan shrugged, "You can try."

Reid's eyes glinted, and Morgan wondered if he should have spoken at all.

**1 day ago**

Morgan hadn't seen Reid in too long.

They had decided to split up –Reid would watch over Jamie, and he would take the kids at the center. Sometimes they would change shifts, but there was really nothing else they could do. The kids wanted to go see Jamie, so Morgan had taken to giving them rides, one batch after the other, to the hospital.

It was Reid he was afraid for, though.

The genius was up to something.

He could sense it. Reid shrugged him off, excuses like "I'm just worried about Jamie" and "I don't think it should go unpunished, that's all" flowing off his tongue with startling ease. Morgan knew that Reggie should pay for it, but there was nothing they could do.

Nothing Reid could do. And the sooner he understood that –accepted that—the sooner they could move on.

The fact that Reid was going to leave within two days was still in his mind. Pushed to the back so that he wouldn't have to stew on it.

"Morgan?"

Their paths rarely crossed, and Morgan smiled wearily as the blond figure approached him.

"Taking a break?" he asked.

Reid shook his head, "No, Nathan and all are up there. Thought I'd give them some time alone," he shrugged.

Morgan's smile widened, "I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"You've finally gotten the children instinct," he said teasingly, lightening the tension that had existed since the attack.

Reid rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You have it, I'm guessing?"

"What can I say? I'm a child at heart."

"More like just a child."

The banter was relaxing. Light-hearted. Friendly. Carefully not about anything that had happened.

Then Reid's jaw clenched and his face blackened. "Reid?" he asked warily. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" He knew that Reid had been the first to see Jamie, the first to face the attack.

Reid looked down. "There was so much blood, Morgan. Do not move the victim, if the victim is unconscious but breathing, keep his airway clear, and control any bleeding. I know all this, you know?" he looked at Morgan searchingly and Morgan nodded. He did know, very well too. "But, in my job, I'm going to be doing so much, I'm going to see a lot more, a lot worse than this," he waved a hand to the hospital doors.

Morgan smiled gently. "You don't have to get used to it, Reid."

"I do," Reid burst out.

"No, you do your job every day, and you be shocked at the cruelty of humanity every day. Don't get used to it."

His Mama had, she hated that she had.

"Places like this," he shrugged, "It'd be easy to get used to it. But- don't."

Reid blinked. "I can't let Reggie just get away with this, you know. My new colleagues," he used the word testily, "Are coming down tomorrow. They'll be able to help us get him, they're good people, and I won't let him get away without punishment."

Morgan grinned, "I didn't think you would."

It was after Reggie got to Reid that Morgan prayed that he did anything but.

**1 day later**

Morgan lay slumped against the hard plastic seat. He hated hospital chairs, no matter where they were, they felt the same. Cold against his ass, biting into his already tense back. And it felt like he'd been sitting in one of these things too often in the past few days.

He looked up through his fingers.

Reid was paler than he usually was. Not the whiteness from yesterday though, for which he could only thank whoever had found them. He was shaky on the details. He winced as he changed his position, the bullet that had grazed his leg was proving to be more troublesome than he had expected, and only the fact that he knew the nurses had allowed him to escape the prison of his room.

There was a knock at the door and he looked up.

Hotch was giving one of those half-smile, half-frown expressions that he had grown used to after a day with him. "How is he?" Hotch asked, moving to look down at him.

Morgan felt himself snarl at the sight of someone so close to Reid and pushed it down.

"The doctors say that he'll be fine," Morgan said.

"And you?" Hotch looked at him with a raised brow.

"I'll recover," Morgan shrugged.

Hotch smiled properly. "You should be resting in your room."

Morgan grinned, "I broke out."

Hotch's brow rose higher, "Nice work."

There was a moment of silence. "So, Reid'll be joining you in?" he looked at Hotch with a question.

"The headquarters are in Quantico, not too far from here, with the jet anyways. It's how we travel," he explained. Morgan tried not to show his surprise –he didn't think every agency got a jet. "He should be able to join us soon, I expect."

Morgan nodded, "He'll be leaving now."

Hotch looked at him curiously. Then he said, the same knowing tone that everyone seemed to have these days, "The BAU, we travel very frequently. It's not easy to have a relationship, with anyone." Morgan nodded, he knew that. "But, if you want, you can make it work."

The silence in the next moments was interrupted by a soft moan from Reid.

"I'll see you later," Hotch said, walking out.

Morgan moved to sit next to the bed, his hand grabbing the one on the bed. So much paler than usual. His grip tightened.

"Spence?" he looked at the still figure. Reid moved slightly, a stirring that he only felt because he was holding on to him, before he cracked his eyes open. They were blurry with sleep, and Morgan smiled fondly as Reid smiled at him. The morphine made sure that he wouldn't feel the pain. For now, anyways.

"De-Derek," he cleared his throat. "What happened?"

"You got shot by Reggie," Morgan said. "Your people got him, though."

"My people?" Reid tried to give a small laugh, but winced.

"Your people, and don't try to laugh," The last part was a warning, laughing would hurt. But, once the morphine wore off, so would breathing.

"Didn't think this would happen," Reid murmured, leaning against the pillows, squirming uncomfortably. Morgan stood quickly, fluffing the pillows like his mother used to whenever he felt ill. Times few and far, but common enough that Morgan knew how to treat Reid and how not to treat him.

"For a genius-"

"I know; I'm an idiot, right?" Reid said.

Morgan grinned, "And yet you don't stop. Idiot."

Reid managed a grin, but he didn't try to laugh. Learned fast. "So," he said conversationally.

Morgan leaned back on the chair, before deciding against it and sitting on the bed next to him. "So," he said.

"What's going to happen?" he asked.

"Well, you're going to have to stay here for a while," Morgan started.

"Then?"

The question was almost plaintative.

"Then," Morgan grinned, "We'll make it work."

He took Reid's hand in his.

-|-

This story won 2nd place in the 'Best AU' category in the CM Fanfiction Awards. Thank you to everyone who voted!


End file.
